Aurora Beaurialas
by iljasperhaleex33
Summary: When Embry feels left out- after everyone has found their soulmate- he gives up. He feels helpless until he comes up with an idea. The Volturi. But when the Cullens and packs find out, will they be too late? Will Embry ever find the love of his life?
1. Summary Preface

Aurora Beaurialas

* * *

Full Summary

"Embry Call. The name of the boy- no, now man- that has always been my best friend, my brother. He was now asking for death- and death from our worst enemy at that. I felt two feelings surge through me. Both leaving me stunned. A feeling of betrayal. And a feeling of fierce protection."

When Embry feels left out and alone- after absolutely everyone has found their soulmate- he decides to give up. He feels helpless until his mind comes up wit an idea that would change everyone's life forever. The Volturi. But when the Cullens and the packs catch wind of it, will they get there in time? Will Embry ever find the love of his life?

**A/N: **_Aurora Beaurialas takes place ten years after Breaking Dawn. For the past ten years the Cullens have been in New Hampshire. They have been to high school and Dartmouth University with Nessie and she is all grown up. When they return to Forks, a lot of surprises and secrets come to the surface. All of the pack members have found their imprints except for Embry._

_This is my first fanfic so all reviews are appreciated. This is also in Jacob's POV. _

* * *

Preface

"_Please don't do it_," I thought as we all stood among the trees of the city of Volterra. The Volturi were not allowed to see us unless a fight broke out. However, we could see them with Embry standing right in front. The Cullens were standing behind them pleading with him and the Volturi. They seemed to show no remorse for Embry as he uttered his request.

I thought this would be the happiest time of my life. I just had a baby with the woman I love and we were all living in peace. Both packs were very happy and we haven't had any vampire problems lately. But as soon as Embry's first thought escaped, I knew no good would come from it.

I stared into the now excited, milky-filmed eyes of the Volturi. I knew they have waited for this day since the last situation they had with the Cullens. I also knew that they would not waste more time. I started to feel outraged for the packs, the Cullens, and most importantly, my wife and baby girl just a few hours away. They gave their verdict and we all snarled.

Then I poised, ready for the kill.


	2. Reunited

* * *

**A/N: **_I forgot to say in my last chapter a couple of things... _

_This story is dedicated to Avari-at-heart, aka my awsome cousin and beta dee!!!! I love you soo much and I hope I make you proud. _

_I also don't own twilight (tear tear). I wish I did tho.... i would be so happy and maybe i wouldn't be as obsessed with twilight. I only own the plot and the ORIGINAL characters. _

_Here's the next chapter.... hope you enjoy! Review!!_

* * *

Reunited

It's been ten long years. I haven't seen Nessie since she turned six months old. That was right after the altercation with the Volturi. Shortly after, the Cullens moved to New Hampshire, along with Nessie. She went to start college with the rest of them, even though they started five years after they got there. They wanted Ness to go through high school first. I have been keeping in touch with her through phone calls, letters and emails.

The last email I received from her sent my heart beating at one hundred beats per minute. It said:

_My dearest Jacob, after being to high school and college, my family needs to move to a different location. After much deliberation, we all decided the perfect place to go. FORKS!!! So we'll be there in a couple of days. I can't wait to see you and we can finallt be together again.  
__I love you, Nessie. _

Nessie finally realized that she loves me, and not in a friend or family way. After all these years, I think I'm going to propose to her. I love her with all my heart, and that's what I plan on telling her parents. Hopefully, Edward doesn't break my jaw. I don't think Bella will have a problem with it, but she is very unpredictable. Although my pack members have gotten tired of hearing me worry, they are also very excited about Nessie returning home. My pack now consists of me, Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry, Bruce, Andrew, and Kris. Bruce, Andrew, and Kris are all newcomers to being werewolves. They are all very young but love their new life. They all give me hell for thinking about Nessie all the time but I don't care.

Sam has new members to his pack as well. Sam's pack consists of Sam, Jared, Paul, Brady, Collin, Ethan, Sean, and Anthony. Although all the new members have been introduced to this life for a short time, I am surprised that they have all imprinted. The imprintees consist of Nessie, Emily, Kim, Julian, Alyson, Rachel, Claire, Zoey, Violet, Bianca, Jaime, Lucy, Gemma, and Millie. They all have lived happy lives together so far. The only ones who have been sour about it have been me and Embry.

"Poor Embry…," Nessie said one time on the phone, when I told her that Embry hasn't imprinted yet. "He probably feels so left out."

"I don't think he really minds," I retorted. "He never seems to think about it when we have meetings."

"Well maybe he just feels like he shouldn't ruin what you guys have with his pessimism."

"Wow. Pessimism. You have really grown up. I can't wait to see how you have grown up physically…." I said in my most seductive voice.

"Jake. Stop." She said through fits of giggles. "My parents can hear you."

And right when she said that, I heard Edward growl. "Oops."

I never spoke to anyone else about the situation. I've only been sour about it because Nessie was across the country from me. I put up a big fight when Edward told me they were leaving. But he insisted that a little time might be good for us. I agreed then. If something was good for Nessie, there was no way I was going to refuse. Even though it meant I would have to hurt for a while.

The day the Cullens' flight was coming in, I was sent to pick up three cars and pick them up at the airport. Leah, Seth, and I went to the Cullens' garage that afternoon. We picked up Carlisle's black Mercedes, Emmett's Jeep, And Edward's Vanquish. We weren't sure what time they were getting there, so when we pulled up at the airport, I got a scowl from Rosalie.

"I guess we're late," I thought.

I couldn't care less, though. Once I saw her, I didn't notice anything else. It took all of my power not to rip open the car door and get to her.

She look so beautiful. She was as tall as her father now with bronze colored curls that hung to her waist. Her deep chocolate eyes sent chills down my spine. Then she smiled at me with the most perfect set of milky white teeth. She had a physique like her mother's. She was wearing a white tank top with faded blue jeans, and black heels (that's why she was almost as tall as Edward). I looked back to her face when she saw me appraising her and she blushed. It made the most beautiful color on her ivory skin. She then looked up at me through her thick lashes full of mascara. I then noticed that she was wearing the slightest bit of make-up. It made her look older and more mature. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought she was 16, 17, maybe even 18. I had to remind myself that she was only ten. If her family had not been there, or if Edward wasn't looking at me so sternly because of my thoughts, I would have kissed her on the spot. When that though escaped, Edward glared at me.

"Okay. I think it's time for us to go now," he said sternly still glaring at me.

"Dad….." she moaned. I was surprised that her voice raised goose bumps on my arms.

I picked her up in a tight hug and she hugged me back just as tight. I lifted her off the ground and spun her around while she giggled. When I set her down, she kissed me on my check lightly and I blushed deep red. When I looked around, the rest of her family was already in their cars. Carlisle was at the steering wheel of his Mercedes with Esme in the passenger's seat, and Alice and Jasper in the back. Emmett was sitting in his Jeep with Rosalie at his side. Edward was in his Vanquish with Bella, honking the horn impatiently.

"I think we should get in the car before he makes a scene," she said jokingly.

"I guess you're right," I agreed with a laugh.

She bent down to grab her suitcase when I grabbed it from under her hand. She thanked me with a grin and we both got into the backseat of the car. The others had already pulled away. Seth and Leah had left on foot back to the reservation. They knew that I would want some time with Nessie today, so I wouldn't be doing my patrol tonight. I held her hand on the seat and Edward glared at me through the rearview mirror. I thought he would burn holes through it.

_"It's too bad you feel that way," _I thought directly to him, _"I love her." _I let my mind wonder to my earlier thoughts of proposing to her.

That's when he lost it.


	3. Tempers and Proposals

**A/N: Disclaimerr:::**

_Me: Hey dimarr!! wats up cuz?_

_Dee: Heyy! nothing really on fanfiction._

_Me: Why are you on fanfiction?? didn't you know that I own twilight now?? _

_Dee: Yeah right. Jayce that was in your dream you told me about last night ... you. dont. really. own. twilight._

_me: Dang dee!! you always gotta kill my dreams... why cant you let me live?_

_Dee: Jayce you gotta admitt it or you'll get arrested and then all my assumptions of you going to jail and not being successful will be true...._

_Me: what? _

_Dee: Ohh nothing i didnt say anything...._

_me: umm hmmm .... yeah okayyy.... Guys!! I dont own twilight!! and guys sorry but dee wont be able to finish any of her stories because she will die in seven days!!! muahahaha!! _

_Dee: NOOOOOOO!!!! Im sorry!!_

_Me: Too late!! HEHEHE!!_

* * *

Tempers and Proposals

He stomped on the breaks as soon as the car was filled with snarls and hisses. Bella and Nessie had also started to growl while looking out the windows. They obviously thought there was danger nearby. However, when they noticed nothing out of the ordinary, they relaxed their positions and looked at Edward questioningly.

"Edward, what is it?" asked Bella.

"Stupid mutt," he began and started growling again, "I will never let that happen! You must be out of your mind!"

By that time he was already over the seat trying to grab me. I tensed but didn't cower away from him. He kept growling when Nessie caught his attention.

"Daddy, what's wrong? Why are you upset with Jacob?" She looked between the two of us with a confused expression. "Please don't fight," she said in a very different tone. Her eyes started to tear up and I felt a very sharp pain in my stomach as I looked at her. I wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was alright.

That's when Edward growled again.

"Don't you dare touch her!" he yelled. He was still reaching towards me, but Bella was holding him back.

"This is about me?" Nessie said bewildered as her eyes teared up again. "What is it?" she looked to me this time. Edward grabbed her face so she was facing him.

"Jacob was thinking about-"

_"NO!!"_ I thought, _"Let me tell her myself. Think of how bella would have felt if her dad told her you were going to propose to her. She wouldn't feel so comfortable. Now make something up before you scare her."_

"Jacob was just thinking about having you over to La Push this afternoon. You know, to catch up. I overreacted. I don't think it's such a bad idea, now that I think of it."

Phew! _"Thanks,"_ I thought.

"Oh, that sounds perfect!" Nessie said with enthusiasum.

"I'll drop you guys off at the boundary line and expect you home by ten o'clock…. The both of you." He He started the car back up and returned to the road.

With that, I was terrified. Why would Edward want to see us both? I saw him shake with laughter at my reaction. It was more of an evil laugh than anything else. I was beginning to think if vampires can go insane, or maybe even be bipolar. I mean, for Heaven's sake! Five seconds ago, he was blowing his top because I wanted to propose to Nessie. Now he's laughing….? Well, at least I get to spend the afternoon with her and most of the night. I smiled at the thought.

At this, I earned another glare through the rearview mirror.

_"Yup,"_ I thought, _"definatley bipolar."_ He glared again.

We had another hour before we got to the boundary line. So, I started texting and calling everyone down at the rez. We were having a party tonight on the beach. Everyone agreed to go and bring what they can. All the wolves were going so Emily, Sue, and Rachel were going to have to cook a lot of food in the next hour. Everyone will be bringing their imprints, so this will be a pretty big party. My dad and the rest of the council were going so I won't be able to have all the fun I want. I refused to look at Edward who I knew was burning holes through the rearview mirror. I stared out the window instead and let my mind drift. Then it hit me. I realized it was three miles from the boundary line to the beach. I didn't want Nessie to walk there or ride on my back. That wouldn't be very romantic.

I deliberated on who to call to pick up my rabbit. Leah and Seth were most likely helping their mom for the party, Quil went to pick up Claire, and Bruce, Andrew, And Kris aren't even old enough to drive yet. So I texted Embry.

_Hey my man! I need a favor. Can you pick up my car and drop it off at the boundary line? I want to give Nessie a ride to the beach where we can talk. And can you go into my room and grab the black velvet box on my dresser? Put it in the glove compartment, will ya?  
__Jakee._

Two minutes later, He answered.

_Hey Jake! Sure, man, no problemo. Was actually in your house anyway, helping your dad out. Does the black velvet box mean you're going to propose?! Wow Jake! That's big! Good luck and I'll drop off your car in five minutes.  
__Em._

_"Lifesaver!"_ I thought. Embry was always one to count on. We were about ten minutes away from the border, so he would be right on time.

When we arrived at the line, I saw my car and was filled with pride in my fellow brother. He never disappointed me yet, and I don't think he ever will. When Edward stopped the car, Nessie said goodbye and quickly got out of the car. I tried to follow but an uncomfortable, cold hand stopped me.

"Jacob," he said sternly, "You owe me big time. And don't get my little girl into any trouble. I will hurt you if you don't listen.

"Sure, sure, Edward." I said, " But why do you want us both at your house tonight?

He smiled evily. "I want you to be the one to tell my family. I hope your prepared for Emmett and Jasper. And….," he smiled wider, "And for Alice!" He began to laugh histerically. Now I was really scared.

I shook the thought away as I climbed out of the car, yelling a _"I don't owe you anything, bloodsucker"_ behind me. Nessie was waiting by my car. She looked like a goddess leaning against my handmade car. As I approached, she looked up and smiled at me. I turned around to make sure her parents weren't still there, and was relieved to see them speeding away. I looked back at her and she did something that I had never experienced with her before. But in that moment, I couldn't have been happier that she did.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug. She nuzzled her head in the hollow of my neck and I breathed in her vanilla scented shampoo. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and one at her hair, smoothing it into place. She pulled back and looked deeply into my eyes. I felt like melted ice cream as I got lost in her chocolate eyes. Then she kissed me.

At first it was just a quick peck on the lips. I felt my lips tingle and adrenaline course through my veins. I pulled her in for another kiss. It was longer and more passionate this time. She forced my mouth open as in invitation. I took it quikly and slid my tounge in. I could feel her breath in my mouth and it felt…. Right.

"Wow," I said when she pulled away and blushed.

"I thought you might like that," she said sweetly.

"Well, I did, and as much as I hate to say this, people are waiting for us. Let's go." I said taking her hand and towing her to the passenger's side of the car. She got in with her arms crossed across her chest and her bottom lip sticking out just a little bit. I laughed at her reaction.

"Oh, darn," she said. I laughed harder and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She smiled ans I walked to the driver's seat. We began our 20 minute drive to the beach. I held her hand on the seat and I felt her staring at me the entire time.

"I have a present for you," I said after a while.

"You know I don't like presents Jake. But if you insist…. What is it?!" She squealed.

I laughed. She was a mixture of Bella and Alice. Check in the glove compartment," I said with a sly smile. She quickly dug through my cds until she found a small, black, velvet box. She stared at it for a long time before she looked back at me.

"Do I have to open it myself?" she asked smugly.

"Of course not." I pulled the car over and got out. I pulled her out with my and grabbed the box from her hands. Then, I spoke letting all of my love and passion flow out with the words.

"Nessie, for the past ten years, I have been in love with you. From the first moment I saw you, I knew you were the one and I haven't been able to look at anyone else. I know that for the rest of my life, I need you with me. I love you, babe. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"

With that, I got down on one knee and opened the box, revealing the ring that my dad gave to my mom. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked at me with wide eyes. Then, she spoke, letting her own passion flow out with her words.

"Jacob Black, I couldn't picture it any other way. Everytime I try to picture my life without you, I come up blank. Words cannot describe how I feel." With that she she pressed her palm to my face. My mind was filled with images of us at…. Our wedding. "I love you too, Jake," she said and my eyes filled with tears as I placed the ring on her finger.


	4. Surprises

**A/N: DIsclaimer**

_Me and dee are sitting in a small room off to the side of our building where no one could see us. everyone else was outside decorating for a party._

_Me: Dee can u pass me-hic-another cup. (I held my empty cup out to the bottle she had in her hands)_

_Dee: sorry jayce its -hic- empty. this is our third -hic- bottle already. I dont think there's -hic- any more. _

_me: what?!?!?! no -hic- more?!?!?! how could this be? there has got-hic- to be more pepsi!!! (ha didnt see that coming) _

_dee: no there -hic- isn't . we are already -hic- drunk._

_Me: (I looked out the door to the table right across and saw another bottle) hallelujah!!! theres -hic- one more!!! _

_dee: yayyy!! lets-hic- get it _

_( we both got up and walked to the door.) _

_Me: okay let's make -hic- run for it so we -hic- wont get caught ( just as I said that a very attractive and familiar looking man walked over grabbed the pepsi and looked at us)_

_Mystery man: Looking for this? ( he had the best looking body eyes hair etc and the best southern accent.) _

_me and dee: JAS-hic-PERRR!!!!! _

_( we both ran towards him at full speed. he jumped to the other end of the table and on our lunge dee slipped and slid under the table. i was laughing until i realized she was grabbing his leg)_

_me: heyy! back-hic- off!! _

_dee: Ohh don't -hic- worry. i just want him to -hic- take me to edward. go back to your faniction!!!_

_( me and jasper started laughing histerically0 _

_dee: what did I -hic- say? _

_jasper: it's fanfiction not faniction. ( we started to laugh again.)_

_dee: ohhhhhhhhh-hic-hhhhhhhh!! _

_jasper: now jayce will you marry me??_

_me: no effing way!!! of course !!! ( i sobered up quickly and so did dee when she began to cry)_

_jasper: but you have to say you don't own twilight...._

_me: no problem!! guys, i don't own twilight!!!! _

_dee:: wat about me?? _

_me: ohh i think you'll get an invitation soon!! MUahahahahaahahahahaaa!!! _

_dee: no wait ( jasper and i run off ) why me!!!!!????_

**The italics in this chapter that are not thatoughts are not my original ideas.... they belong to stephenie meyer and so does the rest of twilight. You can find these in Eclipse chapter 11 if you dont recognize them. enjoy dudes!!! **

* * *

Surprises

_"Are you gonna eat that hot dog?" Paul asked_ me, _his eyes locked on the last remnant of the huge meal_ all of us _had just consumed._

I _leaned back against_ Nessie's _knees and toyed with the hot dog_ I _had spitted on a straightened wire hanger; the flames at the edge of the bonfire licked along its blistered skin._ I _heaved a sigh and patted_ my _stomach. It was somehow flat, though I'd lost count of how many hot dogs_ I'd _eaten after my tenth. Not to mention the super-sized bag of chips or the two-liter bottle of root beer. _

_"I guess,"_ I said slowly_. "I'm so full I'm about to puke, but I think I can force it down. I won't enjoy it at all though."_ I _sighed again sadly._

_Despite the fact that Paul had eaten just as much as I did_ and had better control of his temper, _he glowered and his hands balled up into fists._

_"Sheesh."_ I _laughed. "Kidding, Paul. Here."_

I flipped the _homemade skewer across the circle. I expected it to fall hot-dog-first in the sand, but Paul caught it neatly on the right end without difficultly._

_"Thanks, man," Paul said, already over his brief fit of temper._

_The fire crackled, settling lower toward the sand. Sparks blew up in a sudden puff of brilliant orange against the_ blue/black _sky. Funny, I hadn't noticed that the sun had begun to set. For the first time, I wondered how late it had gotten. I'd lost track of time completely. I guess hanging out with my _"La Push Family" _had made me forget about the time. _I checked my phone for the time.

It was seven o'clock.

I was both relieved and anxious. Relieved because I still had a few hours until I had to go to the Cullen's. Anxious because I would have to face the music with them. I shook the thought away so I would enjoy myself. I had a strong sense of déjà vu. I had begun to think about the time I took Bella to the cliff top for her first council meeting. I let my mind wonder to those darker times in my life, when I had to fight for the love of my life. The times that I hardly remember due to the fact that Nessie had filled my life with joy and happiness. I find it ironic, however, that I am now sitting with the daughter of the woman I thought I loved. I laughed at myself for thinking about that.

Nessie gave me a confused stare from where she was from across the circle. I shook my head as if to say nothing. She just smiled and looked away.

I was surprised to see that everyone had accepted Nessie very well. I'll admit; I was sort of nervous about everyone seeing her again. However, I was especially nervous about the imprintees that have never met her before. I thought they would be intimidated by her and not welcome her. I also thought that the packs would be worried that she was back. Maybe it was because I would make them protect her. And they were right; I would. But my fears seemed silly as soon as we entered the beach. She was greeted as someone who belonged.

_Hey, vampire girl!" Embry greeted her loudly._ I scowled at him but laughed along with Nessie. _Quil had jumped up to give_ her _a high five and a kiss on the cheek._ I slapped his head and when he scowled, I laughed. _Emily had squeezed her hand when we'd sat on the cool_ sand _beside her and Sam. _

Ugh! More déjà vu.

After eating, we all sat down around the bonfire and sang stupid songs. The whole time, I stared at Nessie; the colors of the fire illuminated her skin beautifully. She seemed to be enjoying herself and she even ate a couple of hot dogs. I also noticed her getting close to the other girls.

Emily was giving her some recipies that she could practice and Kim was explaining how cute Nessie was when she was a baby. Nessie blushed deep red and excused herself to talk to Claire. Besides Nessie, Claire was the youngest imprintee. She was only twelve and was starting middle school. Nessie was telling her what to expect and the dos and don'ts of middle school while Claire listened attentively. However she hung around one girl the most; Casey.

Casey Thompson was Brady's imprint. She had a heart-shaped face with tan skin and piercing green eyes. She was dressed in a white skirt with a black top and matching flip flops. Like Nessie, she had curls that hung down her back; only Casey's were black. They were always linked by the arm and laughing.

I was beginning to think that they were going to be the best of friends, when I saw Nessie's body go rigid. She was looking at the water with narrowed eyes and her lips were in a straight line pulling over her teeth slightly. I looked to the horizon, along with everyone else, and gasped. Something as fast as a motor boat was coming our way. I looked to Sam; we shared a look and headed off for the trees with the rest of the packs following.

We phased in less than five seconds and I started to yell.

_"Who stayed with the others?!"_ I yelled at my pack.

_"Julian is with them,"_ Leah said. _"He should be able to keep them safe until we get there."_

_"He's human damnit!"_ I shot back.

As soon as Kris was done phasing, we took off. Then, we all froze when we heard Casey scream. Brady took off and we all followed to full speed. When we reached the beach, I saw the bloodsucker towering over Casey. Brady ran faster but he wasn't going to make it. The leech's blond hair hung in his crimson red eyes as he inclined his neck towards Casey's neck. Brady growled loudly and pushed himself forward but he wouldn't be able to save her. Everything after that happened very fast.

I saw streaks of bronze and white fly across the sand and land on the leech. We all froze in shock as we the leech being ripped apart to shreds. We all were trying to figure out who it was when Casey screamed again.

"Nessie!"

_"No!"_ I thought and took off. Sam stepped in my path and I growled at him.

_"Let her do this alone. She is capable of proving herself,"_ he thought directly to me.

When I looked back to the fight, Nessie already had his head off and and I knew she would be okay. Once she finished shredding up the bloodsucker, we helped her collect the pieces and put them in a pile. She lit them up with a silver lighter and spat in the flames that were already fifteen feet high.

"Don't mess with my friends," she said and we all laughed while the others clapped.

We went to the trees to phase back and I ran to Nessie as fast as I could. I picked her up in a hug and she laughed.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"Perfect," she replied with a grin.

"Wow, Nessie," my dad's voice boomed. "You did a wonderful job protecting the rest of us single handedly."

"It was no problem at all. When he knocked me down, I was pretty mad but then, I saw him go after Casey. The wolves hadn't arrived yet so I acted on instinct." She said all this while smiling widely at everyone.

"Wait. He knocked you down?" I asked incredulous.

"I'm fine," she said while smoothing out my hair. I instantly felt relaxed and let it go.

We all walked back to the bonfire in a comfortable silence. Everyone was hugging; especially Brady and Casey. He almost lost her and they were reassuring each other that they would never be apart.

With that, Casey cleared her throat and wiped her tear-streaked cheeks. Everyone turned to look at her as she looked at Nessie.

"Thank you so much, Ness. Really, if it wasn't for you, I would probably be dead." Another tear rolled down her cheek. "I've only known you for a few hours, but you are already my best friend. Thanks again and I love you so much."

I heard Nessie sniffle and when I looked, she was crying too. They both got up and hugged. We all clapped.

"Well, since we are all sharing," Sam began when they pulled apart. "We have big news." He looked to his wife, Emily, to continue.

"Well, guys, you know that Sam and I have been married for two years now. So we decided to move to the next stage in our lives. Everyone, I'm pregnant." She finished and put a hand on her stomach. Everyone clapped and the girls cooed.

Nessie put her hand to my cheek showing me the image of me proposing.

"You want to share?" I whispered with a smirk. She nodded yes so I cleared my throat and everyone gave us their attention.

"We have big news too," I began, looking around the circle and stopping at my dad. "It's not as big as Sam and Emily's news, but it's news nonetheless." I looked to Nessie for a continuation.

She lifted up her left hand, exposing the ring. "We're getting married." She said this slowly looking at everyone for their approval. Everyone gasped, then cheered and we were attacked by hugs and kisses.

The rest of the night went by quickly and before I knew it, it was a quarter to ten. I told Nessie that we needed to get going if we wanted to make it on time. She sighed and we said goodbye to everyone. We stopped at Brady and Casey last.

"Thanks again, Ness," Casey said hugging her.

"Stop thanking me. It was noting." She laughed as they pulled apart. She hugged Brady and he stopped her circulation. She started gasping very hard and I smacked his head. He laughed and let her down. She smacked his arm.

"Ouch, Nessie! That hurt!"

"That's for squishing me," she said while sticking her tongue out at him. They both laughed and she looked to Casey again.

"Say you'll be my maid of honor," she begged using the full force of her eyes.

"Yes! Of course!" Casey squealed and they hugged again. Man, they hug a lot.

We said goodbye and hopped into my Rabbit.

"That was very nice of you," I said smiling at her. She smiled back and then yawned. "Sleep, honey." I smoothed out her hair. She fell asleep quickly as I drove up the all too familiar driveway.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ

**!!AUTHOR'S NOTE!! **

_due to the lack of support for this story, I am deciding not to finish it. Ive thought it over and yes this is what I came up with… I already have many chapters ready but don't want to post them. I know where I want to go with this story but that is also one of my problems. Im sorry for all of those who have read my story and want me to continue but I just cant with no one supporting me. Again I am so sorry. _

_Jayceee _


End file.
